


Where Research Ends

by absinthefae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, It's not like huge though, You're 21 in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You came to study and write about the team, yet you seem to study the Captain more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Research Ends

One moment you two were sitting like always. He was in a chair at the table, you were perched on the kitchen counter. He had been dropping by your apartment more and more, but you didn’t mind in the least. After all he was handsome and kind and something about his presence just made your workflow easier for you. The ideas came faster and you were able to send them to your editor far before deadline came.  
The next your back was against the wall as he stood between your legs, a hand in your hair and his lips hot on yours before trailing down, leaving bites and speckled red bruises on your neck. “Daichi…” You groaned out, breath hitching as fingers moved beneath the thick knit of your sweater.

When you came to Karasuno, your intention was to write an article for the small newspaper you worked for. Nothing big really, just an outline about the team and their recent triumphs, how they were faring after the slim but devastating defeat against Seijoh in the third set of their match. You sat in a corner of the gym, as close as you could get to the outlet without getting a ball smashed into your face. You had headphones plugged into your recorder, typing out the interviews you had managed within the last couple of days. You had spoken with the advisor, who let you come here in the first place, the coach, and the ace, who acted as though he was being interrogated for an act of terrorism the entire time. All that was left was the Captain, the man in the center of it all.

It was Saturday and school let out early, why the hell were they still practicing until dark?! You were half asleep in your corner, back of your head perched against the wall, when the whistle signifying the end of practice sounded out, jolting you from almost dreamland. You rubbed your eyes before packing your stuff up, waving goodbye to the team and walking out. When you saw just how high up in the sky the moon was you groped around your bag for your keys, sliding your fingers through the metal cat ears your dad bought you long ago for self defense.  
You were halfway up the block when you heard a voice calling your name. You paused and turned, watching as one of the players jogged to catch up with you. “Uh, hey Sawamura-san.” You said in greeting, arms wrapped tightly around yourself. The slight wind completely tore through your thin blouse and leggings.  
“Need someone to walk you home?”  
“Nah, I got it.” You lifted your hand to show the bright yellow metal arches that surrounded your knuckle.  
“Are you sure? I mean--.”  
“If it’ll make you feel better, than yes you can” You said with a snicker..  
He nodded once before walking alongside you, internally triumphant. Ever since you were introducing yourself and why you were there to the team, his heart clenched up. He couldn’t stop the rush of warmth in his face whenever he saw you smile. So when he saw you making the voyage back to your home, he acted.  
Daichi was racking his brain for potential conversation topics when you reached into your bag and took out your recorder. “Would you mind if I started the interview now?”  
He swallowed thickly. Truth be told, he did a little. He wanted to talk to you about everything but practice to be honest. What kinds of things you liked, if you enjoyed your job. Little tidbits of information only he would get to know. But...maybe the interview could get it started? “No problem.”  
The wind grew stronger as the two of you talked. You asked him what got him started playing volleyball, what made him decide his position, why he chose Karasuno instead of another school. As he thought and told you his answers your shivering only increased, the hand holding the recorder anything but steady. You were in the midst of asking him a question when you saw him pull the zipper down his warmup jacket, taking it off and holding it out for you to take. “Sawamura-san, you don’t have to do that.” You shook your head, just managing to keep from clacking your teeth together. He dropped his arm and you returned your gaze forward, surprised when you felt the warm fabric drape around your shoulders. You opened your mouth to protest but the jacket was so warm from him already, you couldn’t help but pull it closer around your form. “...Thank you.” You slipped your arms through the sleeves as he watched in appreciation. The jacket, although clearly too large for you, hung on you almost as if it were meant to, just long enough, just baggy enough to be perfect.

When you got to your apartment you insisted he come in, warm up before having to trek all the way back home in the late autumn chill. You rushed to the kitchen to make hot tea while he sat down at the table. You hadn’t taken his jacket off yet. He liked the way it hung just past your shirt, and for the briefest moment the image of that being all you were wearing flashed in his mind. He rubbed at one of his cheeks as though trying to get the unusual warmth to blend back in with everything else. You were just at the school for work and he just had a little crush. He shouldn’t get carried away.  
As you put the kettle on the stove you sat across from him, legs crossed before you. Your notebook rested on the tabletop, cover still cold from the walk home. When the kettle began to steam and you were distracted Daichi reached over and grabbed it, flipping through your notes on their team. He couldn’t help but chuckle at a few of your personal quips. Such as next to Nishinoya, you wrote ‘Rolling Thunder??’. Next to Tanaka was, ‘Undoubtedly Saeko’s brother.’ His mind was curious as he looked through until he saw his own name. Unlike the others, there were two comments instead of one. Well, one and a half since the second one was scratched out. ‘Somehow handles these crazy guys really well’. Despite your attempt to cross out the second comment he could still read the lines if he squinted. ‘Wow he’s cute.’ He heard the sound of cups against the counter and returned the notebook to it’s proper place, but inside he was on cloud nine. You thought he was cute.  
You placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him before settling down opposite, holding the mug in your hands to absorb the warmth. You blew away the steam so it could simmer down to drinking temperature and Daichi watched, enjoying the sheer domesticity of it all. It was an idea he could quickly grow accustomed to, one that would never grow old. Sitting with you after a long day, just being around you was good enough for him.  
He was done with your questions for today, he was done with talking about his team mates. Now, he was going to turn the tables. At the very least, he was going to try. “Hey, (y/n)-san?”  
“Hrm?” You looked at him as you sipped your tea, wincing as some of the lingering fire singed the tip of your tongue.  
“How old are you?”  
“What? Why do you ask?” You traced a finger around the rim of your cup as he shrugged his shoulders in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.  
“Just curious.”  
You were quiet for a moment before responding, “Twenty one.”  
He began to ask you question after question in the same manner you interrogated him and the others you talked to personally. Your favorite movies, books, food. What family members you had, if you talked to them. Daichi watched as you opened up before his very eyes. Hesitant answers soon tumbled out without a second thought. Although they weren’t worded as elegantly, as intentional as before they held life.  
Your wrist watch beeped and you jumped slightly. You forgot all about how late it was. When you looked at the face it read midnight. “God is it that late?”  
Daichi looked at you curiously before you leaned forward, showing him the even row of zeroes across your wrist. He glanced at his phone to see a handful of texts from his parents, each one growing a bit more angry at how late he was. “Shit.” He said and got to his feet. You walked with him to the door as he put on his shoes and rushed out, calling out a goodbye and waving before he sprinted down the street the direction you came.  
You let the door close and pressed your forehead against it. ‘Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot!’ You shouted at yourself internally, running a hand through your hair. “(y/n) what the hell are you doing? Did you really just spend the last hour flirting with a high school boy?! Oh god I’m a cradle snatcher,” You paced away from the door to clean up the mugs, tea long since cold and forgotten, when you saw your arms were still clad in too long sleeves dark as crow feathers. “Son of a bitch.” You groaned. But truthfully, you didn’t mind. You could see him again, you would have to in order to return the jacket. You hadn’t even finished the interview for your article yet! Even more of a reason to see him.  
When you stepped into the bath you scolded yourself. He was 17, he wouldn’t legally be an adult for another three years. As you soaked you thought of all the reasons you could try and send a replacement, try and get Saeko to do it. All she’d have to do is read the questions you’d asked all the others and record what he said. But the thought of purposefully avoiding him sent a jolt up your stomach. Horrible as it seemed, you really did want to see him again.  
You brewed yourself a strong pot of coffee as you sat down before your laptop. Tomorrow was a day off, you planned on getting as much done as you could tonight so you could sleep in tomorrow. You clicked the recorder to begin transcribing the words when all you heard was the rush of wind with the muttering of voices in the background. Even with the volume turned all the way up you couldn’t make out a word of what either of you said. You dropped the recorder with a shaky hand before slamming your laptop shut, dragging yourself up stairs and sliding under the covers. You were done.

The sound of a knocking at your door pulled you out of your slumber. You sat up with a groan, rubbing your eyes as it continued. “Leave it at the door…” You muttered as you swung your legs out from your bed and descended the stairs in your pajamas, a hoodie and a pair of pajama shorts. Running a hand through your hair to at least make it presentable you wrenched open the door, growling a hard, “What?!”  
Daichi stood before you, chuckling at your messy state. “Were you sleeping? It’s almost noon, you know.”  
You stick your tongue out at him before waving him inside. He walks in and you close the door before turning to see him, showered and not in gym clothes for once. “Someone looks nice when they’re not all sweaty.” You teased before following him to the table. Over one of the chairs you draped his jacket.  
He was about to take it and fold it over his arm when you held out a hand, pointing to the chair he was sitting in yesterday. “Sit. We gotta redo the questions from yesterday.”  
“Why’s that?” But he followed what you silently ordered, settling himself down.  
You picked up the recorder and pressed play, the windy muffles playing for him to hear. “Stellar, right?”  
Daichi couldn’t believe his lucky stars. Another excuse to spend time with you. The first segment of questions took a long time alone, he wondered how long all of them together would take.  
This time you recorded his answers as well as wrote them down, even though it took a little longer. He looked around as he answered, worried what would happen if he focused on you. Your gaze was still hazy from sleep and the v of your hoodie was just low enough to show the start to the swell of your breast.  
His voice grew slightly hoarse as he answered your questions once more, plus a bunch of others that were more about his personal life. Part of him wondered if it was revenge for yesterday but you wrote everything down nonetheless.  
The clock chimed four when you slammed your pen down on the table, tossing your hands up. “Done!” Daichi sighed in relief and you stood, walking over with your hand extended. “Thanks for being so patient with everything.” He got to his feet and grabbed onto your hand before, with a quick tug, bringing you against his chest. “S-Sawamura-san?”  
“I don’t want this to be over.” He muttered. You looked up at him and he pressed a hand to your cheek. “I want to keep seeing you.” Before you could respond his lips brushed yours, a mere imitation of a kiss.  
You hesitated for a second, a fraction of a moment before your worries flew out the window. You just wanted to enjoy now. As he pulled away you tugged him down by his collar, kissing him firmly and properly. He turns so you’re caged between him and the kitchen counter. You feel his hands wander under your hoodie, tracing the plains of your back beneath your pajama top. Your breath comes unevenly as you feel his warm touch, wanting more and more.

You tasted yourself on his tongue as he kissed you deeply, hovering over you with only a pair of boxer briefs on. Your own clothes were long since discarded, a trail leading from the kitchen to the living room couch. You felt warm all over, from his touches and kisses and the rush of what you hoped was just the first climax of many.  
Your fingers tug at his short hair as he nips at a particularly sensitive spot on your neck, a soft sigh escaping your lips. “D-Dai..chi.”  
He groans and presses his hips square against yours and you could feel his arousal twitching through the fabric. “You don’t know what it does to me when you say it like that.”

Although you didn’t return to the school, the research portion of your assignment over, Daichi returned to your apartment as often as he could. When you noticed him coming in you would walk over and greet him with a kiss and he would hug you and hold you in his arms even as he continued inside. When you didn’t notice him, too focused on a coming deadline or on the cusp of a caffeine crash, he would come over and run a hand over your hair. The minute you would push submit or decide you were finished for the night he would scoop you up and carry you to bed. Even if you didn’t want to fall asleep yet, he would sit next to you as he did a reading assignment for class or brainstormed his way through a particularly tough math sheet. And when you were awake enough, he was able to pick your already graduated brain for help on the more difficult sets he didn’t quite understand.

After a week you returned to the school in Saeko’s van, the back full of newspapers. You figured the school would want a good amount for the students to take to read about the team. When you peeped into the gym, greeting those nearby with a wave, Daichi immediately offered to come help you lug out the finely twined up cubes of newspaper and deliver them to the office. “Thanks for helping me Daichi.” You sputtered out as you carried the heavy load through the doors.  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said with a soft smile, that special one that was just for you. You set the package of paper down and stood up straight, twisting to relieve tension in your back. In awe you watched him set down twice as much as you carried without breaking a sweat.  
“Not even fair.” You said with a pout, hip checking him.  
“Completely fair.” He said, pausing for a second. You felt a pat on your rear before he took off toward the gym with a chuckle, ready to start practice in full  
“Pervert!” You called out towards him, more in jest than anything else. Before disappearing into the gym he turned and gave you a wave. You returned it before hopping back into the van, knowing you would see him later. You always did.


End file.
